Monkey vs Pitball
by Monstrel45
Summary: With the island of Raftle in their sights, the Strawhat crew are interrupted by the Fleet Admiral Akainu. Still filled with hatred to the Marine's leader for murdering his brother, Ace, they both get into a true fight to the death: 1 on 1. Only one of them will come out of this alive.
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcomed Reunion

**_Here's fanfic a I've been working on for a while. Enjoy! PS. I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda so please don't sue me._**

* * *

_1 year after the timeskip_

A great war is engulfing at the end of the Grand Line. A war that makes the Battle of Maineford 3 years ago look pretty mild in comparison.

Everyone is taking part in it:

The 4 Admirals, Vice Admirals, other Elite Marines and low level minions are all working together to fight criminals for the sake of all kinds of their '_Justice_.'

:D

Unlike back at Maineford, the Revolutionaries have gotten themselves involved officially. From the low ranking grunts to their Chief Commander Dragon himself, they hope to finally overthrow the corrupt World Government, once and for all.

:D

All of the Shichibukai: Both current and former ones. The Govenment hoped that they would be a good deterrent against the massive Kaizoku threats.

How wrong they were.

These pirates may tecnically work for them but when it comes down to it they were still pirates and most of them wanted the treasure for their own purposes, as well.

:D

The surviving Supernovas and other pirates, both weak and strong, rookies and veterans, are after the unknown thing. They hope to use it and the title given with it to either fulfil their dreams or gain power and influence.

:D

The 4 Yonko have also taken part in it.

Shanks, not wanting the spoils, is there mostly to fend off the brave or just plain stupid individuals who want a piece of him and his crew. The other 3 most powerful pirates in the world are after the prize just like any other pirate.

:D

They're all figting for 1 purpose each:

For the pirates its the answer to finally find it and to make their dreams come true. To the marines its a threat to be destroyed for good.

:D

_The One Piece._

:D

As Whitebeard predicted before his death, somebody with the Will of D would challenge the world to a big fight for that great treasure and turn the world upside down.

That said somebody being the monkey with the strawhat.

xxxx

_Location: On a small island of an archipelago near Raftel…_

:D

"C'mon slowpokes, hurry up!" Luffy called out to his Nakama, lagging behind "Our dreams aren't just going to achieve themselves!"

"Where the hell does he get his energy from?" Usopp said to himself, exhausted from the long walk.

"He believes the One Piece is here, you can understand his excitement" sighed a tired Nami.

"I can hardly contain myself, too" said a calm Robin "Finally, I can solve the puzzle of the Poneglyphs once I find the Rio Poneglyph."

D:

"**Ranpu Keta**." said a man from the distance.

Suddenly a beam shot out in front of them, stopping them in their tracks by the explosion.

"Nani?" cried the surprised crew.

"Oh myyyyyy, look at what I've founnnddd" said Admiral Kizaru, with his usual troll face, slowly walking towards the Strawhat Pirates.

"Oh shit! It's that Admiral, again" panicked Chopper hiding being Jinbe.

"I knew it was all too easy to avoid a big fight up untill now" said an annoyed Jinbe preparing his Fishman Karate.

"...Ohhhh, look at who we have hereeeee: 1 of the 4 Yonko and his merry band of misfit pirateeeesssssssss, the one at the heart of this chaaaaoooossss, well aren't we a lucky today" he continued.

"Aye Fleet Admiral... _Akainu? _"

D:

That name alone echoed in Luffy's ear.

D:

He slowly turned around to see his arch-nemesis walk towards them. He could feel his blood begin to boil as he saw him.

"Heh, I had a hunch we'd find Dragon's son somewhere on this damn rock, seems like our day has just got better" said Akainu who was taking his sweet time to get there and abruptly the crew felt an incredible chill down their spines.

As his startled Nakama turned they saw none other than Luffy glaring at the Admiral.

D:

_After 3 years they meet again_.

* * *

_**That's the end of Ch. 1 I know its a bit short but it sets everything out. Hope you enoyed reading it and make a review!**_

**A.**_** Play '**_**Straw Hat Pirates Begin Counter Attack'**_** till the first **_**xxxx**_**.**_

**B. _Play_ 'Giant Stronghold, Takeoff' _when Kizaru and Akainu enter_.**

**Ranpu Keta -** literally meaning "_Light Beam_" Kizaru shoots a laser beam from his finger tip at his foe. However, it does take some time to charge up before it reaches light speed.

**1. ****_Jinbe joined the Strawhats after Luffy defeated Big Mom._**

**2. ****_Luffy is now a Yonko due to a rule: Who ever defeats a current Yonko in a battle that isn't already one automatically takes that said title._**

**3._ This is set near the end of the series.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Standoff

_**Here's part 2. Sorry its a bit short.**_

_**Now Review. Fav. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_There he was in front of them_.

D:

The man commands all the Marine forces.

The guy that not only killed his brother but did the one thing no one else could do: completely break Luffy's spirit to the point where he wanted to give up on his dreams, adventure and himself.

"I knew you would do something like this: shake the world to its core by beating Big Mom, taking her place as Yonko, make her territory your own to torment those who live there and worst of all starting a pointless war greater than Maineford 3 years ago, for a treasure that doesn't even exist!" said Akainu.

"Psh, if it doesn't exist why did you Marines even bother to coming here in the first place?" taunted Franky.

"For your devil of a captaiiiiinnnnn, that's whyyyyyy" replied Kizaru, lazily.

"Mugiwara did Fishman Island a favour taking her down!" shouted Jinbe.

D:

"Oww my head" said Nami as she, Usopp and Brook slowly got up from Kizaru's attack.

"...what happened?" she asked but then noticed Luffy.

"Luffy-san!" Brook screamed but he didn't even turn his head to them.

His eyes were shadowed and his body emitted an aura that sent chills down their spines. Luffy eyes were fixed on Akainu but Brook, Nami and Usopp didn't know who until they got up to see the Fleet Admiral.

"Oh no!" they screamed as they jumped behind Franky and Jinbe to hide with Chopper.

They slowly rose to take a peek at what was going on when Luffy sudden scream startling them.

D:

"You're the LAST person's face I wanted to see here!" screamed Luffy.

"So this is the guy that killed Luffy's brother, Ace." Zoro said to himself, drawing all of his swords.

"Luffy…" Usopp whispered as he stared at his captain's angry face.

They had never seen him this angry before and were beginning to worry about him.

"I was afraid this day would come" groaned Sanji "But I guess this was inevitable."

D:

"Yes, I killed Fire Fist Ace." Akainu comfirmed.  
"And I'd kill him a million times over again if I had the chance! He was a worthless demon who needed to be erased from this planet forever and I'm glad I did it. I've done the world a big favour ending his pathetic life for the sake of all that is Justice." he contined to preached.

"Y...You bastard!" Robin swore under her breath, preparing an attack.

She knew full well in the part the Red Dog played in the destruction of her island home and people, also about how much Luffy loved his brother. To see him have the gall to tell them he's proud of it and in the right infuriated them all.

"Now, with the death of you, son of Dragon, the world will have one less threat to worry about!" stated Akainu.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" yelled Chopper in Heavy Point.

D:

Everyone was preparing for combat until a silent Luffy pushed past Zoro and Sanji.

"Luffy?" they asked.

"Oi guys, go back to the Sunny, go on ahead or whatever, I'm going to deal with that bastard myself." The captain said with an uncharacteristic serious tone.

"Nani, are you kidding us, Luffy? He's THE Fleet Admiral we're dealing with and you want to take him on by your self!" cried Usopp.

"I'm not joking anymore, Usopp. Regardless of what happens, no matter how much you what to, **DON'T** interfere until the fight is over."

* * *

_**1. Play **_**'****One Piece Movie 5 - Ost - Absolute Death'**_** at the start.**_

_**2. Play **_**'****One Piece Soundtrack - I Will Beat You**_**' afterwards.**_

_**I had Kizaru lag the last word of each sentence for effect.**_

_**Now, spread the word that hasn't been heard **_


	3. Chapter 3: Captain's Orders

_**This is the last of the build up to the fight enjoy!**_

* * *

This surprised his Nakama to hear this. Not only was their captain ordering them stay out of a fight with against an ungodly powerful and merciless foe but was unusually serious about it. He was like a completely different person from the carefree fool they knew and loved.

"Look Luffy, we understand why you're livid with him. We really do get it!" protested Usopp.

"But even though you're a Yonko now, he's the strongest, most ruthless man in the Marines! He'll kill you without mercy!" Chopper cried.

"He's right, Mugiwara! It's too dangerous to let you fight him on your own! We need to stick together to survive this." called Franky.

"And even if you DO win, it won't bring him back." said a worried Nami.

"This isn't just about avenging Ace." Luffy sternly said.

This took everyone off guard hearing this.

D:

"I've seen first-hand what this guy is capable of and know he'll stop at nothing to get his target." He looked down at the ground. "Even if it means going after those I care about." remembering back how Akainu killed Ace.  
"Besides most of our dreams are in our grasp. I'm not going to let this asshole ruin our adventure for us now that we're so close!"

"But still, do you really expect us to leave you alone against him by asking u-" Jinbe objected.

"I'm not **ASKING**you to do this!" Luffy cut him off.

:D

For a moment there was an awkward silence after his command.

"Ooooooooo! Scaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyy!" as Kizaru broke the ice.

D:

"…Luffy…" said an awestruck Nami.

"Nami-san, Luffy has pride, too, ya know." Sanji putting his hand on her shoulder having understood this from the beginning.

"Our captain giving us our orders" called Zoro putting away his swords "As his crew we have to follow them: whether we like it or not" also having understood.

"I understand" sighed Jinbe having given up on reasoning with him "You've already made up your mind in from the very beginning, haven't you."

"Give him a punch from me." said Robin with a small smirk having faith in him.

"Yosh, I hear you loud and clear, Mugiwara" moaned Franky.

"I guess there's no point trying to convince you otherwise, Luffy-san" said a sorrow Brook.

"Be careful… Luffy" called a worried, crying Chopper.

"Just don't die on us, you crazy Baka!" Usopp yelled beginning to tear up.

D:

As his Nakama reluctantly ran off without him, his navigator stayed behind dumbfounded as her captain walked up to her.

"NAMI!" he shouted in her face.

"Oh, ye-!" she responded to her name.

:D

He immediately placed his prized Strawhat on top of her orange head, cutting her off. She used her index finger to adjust it so she could see her captain

"I don't want risk ruining this when I fight this dick so take care of it for me, will ya" he said giving his normal uplifting smile.

"But… what if you…?" starting to cry.

"Oi, I'm going to come back, OK. So quit the waterworks, jeez" he said trying to reassure his red headed navigator. "Even if I did die, you how much you love to say "I told you so", right?" he teased.

"If that ever happens… even I won't say that… probably" she smiled wiping away her tears.

"That's the attitude I want to see! Now, go on, scram!" he said.

:D

As she ran he immediately turned his attention to the Admirals.

"Awwwwww. That was very gentleman of you comforting your girlfrieeeeeeennddddd" mocked Kizaru.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" retorted a heavily blushing Luffy. "SHE'S MY JUST NAVIGATOR AND NAKAMA"

"Ooooooooo! You're quite touchy today, kidddddddd" he taunted.

"Gawd! Why's it that when a man is consoling a woman, people around watching automatically assume we're in love or summat?" Mugiwara said to himself.

D:

"Tsk, you told your crew to stay out it and take me on all by yourself? That was a pretty cowardly move you just did" berated Akainu.

"Why's that?" retorted Mugiwara.

"Its because, in my eyes: there's nothing more gutless than committing suicide!" he replied.

"I'll like to see you try and kill me! I'm going to tear you apart! Second Gear!" growled Luffy.

"I'll take care of Dragon's son, Kizaru you can go off where ever else you're actually needed!" ordered Akainu.

"Ok, you're the Booosssss" replied Kizaru with a goofy smile. "Good Luuuucckkk!" as he began to glow and instantly disappeared.

:D

"In the name of all that is Absolute Justice, Mugiwara Luffy today shall be your last day on the land of the living! said Akainu as his arms began to turn into magma. "You'll die by my hands alone!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE TODAY, BAKA!" Luffy screamed as he dashed towards Akainu screaming at the top of his lungs. "_Armament Hardening_..."

"...**Gomu-Gomu no...Jet Pistol!**" he cried.

"A stupid, weak, little baby like you can never defeat the likes of me" shouted Akainu as he dashed towards Luffy as well.  
"**Dai Funka!**" screamed Akainu as he transformed his right fist into one made out of pure magma and threw it forward.

"AKAINU!" Luffy growled.  
"MUGIWARA!" Akainu screamed as their attacks collided.

* * *

_**1. I'm not into LuffyxNami it just shows how worried she is for him as a friend.**_

_**2. Yes, I did make a Dark Knight reference. Deal with it.**_

**3. ****Dai Funka-** literally meaning "_Great Eruption_": Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fist into one made out of pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket. The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors.

_**4. Play **_**'Luffy vs. Ratchet Round 2'**_** after the last **_**:D**_**.**_

_**Next chapter will be fight time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy turned Ally

_**Now the Fight truly begins. You don't have to play the ost I suggested below if you don't want to. They're just music I feel fits to the situation.**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, away from the fighting…_

:D

"Pant, Pant... Are you sure it was a good idea... leaving Luffy alone with him?" questioned a running Usopp.

"Luffy hates it when other people interfere in his fights" replied Zoro "Besides this is personal for him."

"But do you think he'd _really _kill him?" asked Chopper in Walking Point.

"Are you doubting our captain?" retorted Franky.

"No! No! No! It's not that, it's because Luffy never ever kills his enemies no matter how much he hates them" explained Chopper.

"I didn't think Mugiwara had that strong of a moral code" said Jinbe.

"Why he doesn't kill isn't because of ethics" explained Robin "He lets them live to see all their dreams and plans be shattered by him, its a more fitting punishment."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens" stated Sanji.

D:

Suddenly they heard explosions and battle cries behind them.

"…Luffy-san…" said concerned Brook.

Then they heard blasts in front of them.

"Shit. Looks like the Mom Pirates are back for a rematch" said Nami.

"Well c'mon, lets protect Sunny while the captain settles some unfinished business" commanded Zoro.

"Yosh!" replied Usopp.

"Super!" yelled Franky back in high spirits.

:D

xxxx

D:

"Your Mine!" roared Luffy.  
"**Gomu-Gomu no Jet Bazooka**!"

His attack got a direct hit square in the Fleet Admiral's chest. However, he stood firm barely flinching from it.

"Is that all you got, fool?" stated Akainu as he turned into magma.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" screamed Luffy as he burned is hands.

He jumped back as he turned off Second Gear as he blew on his hands.

"It's not wise to turn your back on the enemy!" called Akainu getting Luffy's attention.  
"**Molten Danmaku**!"

The Admiral shot a volley of magma blasts at the young Yonko. Mugiwara barely dodged them all.

"Your mere Paramecia powers are no match for me!" he boasted.

"Damn it! I won't be able to win like this! What should I do?" the pirate cursed.

D:

Abruptly a massive explosion was heard in the distance. The 2 turned around after feeling a familiar chill even though it was far away.

"Aokiji" whispered the pirate.

This hunch was confirmed after a hailstorm of giant icebergs was blown towards the 2 after hearing "**Ice Age**". Luffy was comically dodging them while Akainu was unfazed even with one giant piece of ice flew just millimetres past his head.

Using Kenbunshoku Haki they pictured the former Admiral in their minds: dressed in a dark green cloak with an 'R' symbol on the front leading a group of similarly dressed followers on a black boat with a red flag and dragon head.

:D

"DAMN YOU, KUZAN! First, you leave the marines after I was kind enough to let you live in our fight, even though it was supposed to be to the death. Do you have any IDEA the blow you dealt to us after you abandoned **JUSTICE**?!" Akainu screamed out.  
"But to add insult to injury, you joined up with those **TERRORISTS**! Are you THAT much of a sore loser?!"

:D

xxxx

:D

"Oi! Oi! What's this?!" Nami panicked as she stared at Pekoms being frozen.

"Damn where did all this ice come from!" complained Franky tried to get it off the Sunny.

"Look it's…" pointed Nami.

"Aokiji!" said the Strawhats in union.

"Arara, actually its Commander Kuzan, now" he lazily corrected them "I see you're all still alive, eh?"

"Right back at ya" replied Zoro.

:D

The Strawhats prepared to fight him as well.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he called out waving his arms "I'm not here to fight you anymore" as he slowly walked towards them.

"Nani?" questioned Chopper in Kung Fu Point.

Suddenly Big Mom herself burst out of the ice now even angrier than before and glared at the Revolutionary Commander.

"Damn it! An _ex-marine _like you has no right sticking his nose into a pirate's business!" as she charged at him.

"Arara, how troublesome..." he moaned.

"**Ice Block: Pheasant Beak**"

Kuzan sent the giant ice pheasant towards the former Yonko knocking her back into the ocean afar.

"Mama!" cried Bobbin "Damn you!"

"Bobbin! No!" called out Tamago.

The masked man recklessly charged at the tall man but he effortlessly dodged it with Kenbunshoku Haki and grabbed him by the throat.

"You need to chill out" he calmly said  
"**Ice Time**!"

Kuzan froze the wide faced man solid right in front of the legged freak.

"Crap!" he swore as he tried to flee.

"Don't to try to run, please" Kuzan said  
"**Ice Ball**!"

Just like his comrades before him the moustache man froze in place.

:D

"So you joined the Revolution, Kuzan" Robin smirked.

"Arara, long story short I'm your ally, now, Dragon ordered me to help escort you pirates to a safe spot until your final push to Raftel" he replied.

"You. Reindeer guy" getting Chopper's attention.

"Some of our men got injured from some of our previous fights" he said scratching his head "They need to see a doctor right away."

"Oh…Okay" as he jumped on Kuzan's ship treating the injured.

"Alright!" cheered Usopp dancing with joy "We have an Admiral fighting alongside us, I feel a lot safer now!"

"Arara, I'm not an Admiral anymore" sighed Kuzan with a sweat drop.

* * *

_**Akainu's attacks:**_

**Molten Danmaku -** literally meaning "_Molten Barrage_"; Akainu lanches a volley of magma blasts like bullets from his fists, similar to Gatling gun.

**Aoki**- I mean _**Kuzan's attacks:**_

**Ice Age - **An attack used only near a large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. An alternate version of this is where Kuzan places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into a cold, frozen wasteland for a week. Not only does it freezes the area but turns anything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. Kuzan isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both him and the area he wishes to freeze.

**Ice Time** - Kuzan touches his opponent's body and then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions.

**Ice Ball** - Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance.

**Ice Block: Pheasant Beak** - The source of Kuzan's nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. It's as though Kuzan created a living pheasant out of ice, complete with flying.

_**1. Play **_**'****Karakuri Castle, Transform'**_** after the first **_**xxxx**_**.**_

_**2. Play **_**'Facing 3 Admirals'**_** when Kuzan enters.**_

_**I might write a fanfic later on how Aokiji joins the Revolutionary Army later. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Yonko's Struggle

_**Here's part 5 now. -_-**_

* * *

While Akainu was ranting at his former comrade's 'betrayal' Luffy saw an opportunity. He grabbed the biggest ice block he could get his hands on and threw it at the Admiral.

"OI AKAINU! Didn't you say '_It's not wise to turn your back on the enemy_?!" Luffy called out to him.

Akainu turned around to notice the iceberg travelling 60mph at him.

"Hmp! Did you really think **that** would startle me?" he said half-heartedly "Get serious!" as he turned his arm into magma and vaporised it instantly.

But he failed to notice in time that Luffy launched himself towards him soon after.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Stamp**!" kicking him right the face drawing a bit of blood.

"Damn you!" he cursed slamming his fist on the ground.  
"**Kazan Geyser**!" as the ground began to shake violently.

"Nani?" said a confused Luffy.

He looked around to see the ice melting around them and evaporating rapidly. Suddenly several geyser of lava erupted from the ground beneath causing Luffy to fall back try and avoid them. However, the last column of magma burst out right next to him.

"AAAHHHHH" the Yonko screamed as he was sent flying back.

Luffy was alive but nearly had a concussion and suffered horrible burns from the blast. He was flat on his face but lifted his head up and could hear clearly what Akainu had to say.

D:

"What's wrong son of Dragon?" Akainu said coldly as he was burning. "Even though you're now that you're one of the 4 strongest pirates you're still a pathetic piece of shit!"

Luffy growled as the pirate tried to gather up enough strength to try to pull his body back up.

"IS THAT ALL, MAGGOT?!" Akainu shouted as he kicked Luffy in the teeth spending him flying backwards. "At least try to die like a man!" he insulted.

"It must be so painful to still be so weak, despite being a 'Threat to Justice" he mocked

Luffy could only stagger to his feet.

"Is this all there is to the 'man who'll turn the world upside-down'? I'm not convinced!" the Admiral continued as Luffy panted heavily.

"Look at you, it appears you're about to die on your feet." He said "Seeing at you in this state almost makes me feel sorry for you" he said with a bored expression "Almost."  
"But unfortunately for you I'm just getting warmed up a bit" he boasted as he turned his body into magma.

Luffy tried his best but fell back on his knees.

"Tsk, I guess being pitiful beyond belief must run in the family" Akainu said as he leisurely walked towards Strawhat."

D:

You truly are Fire Fist Ace's little brother" he spat.

D:

That last comment hurt more than his wounds.

"What the HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Luffy screamed with rage burning up in him.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear me the first time" he said with a smile" Alright I'll repeat myself. I said 'You. Are. As. Pitiful. As. Your. Broth-"

"SECOND GEAR" Luffy roared cutting him off.  
"**GOMU-GOMU NO… JET AXE!**"

His drop kick up turned the ground but he missed his target as Akainu jumped back.

"It appears I touched a nerve, eh?" taunted the Admiral.

D:

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVER SAY ACE'S NAME AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy screamed to the top of his voice.

D:

Luffy began charging at him but Akainu just stood still.

"Why's he just standing there?" thought Luffy.

The Fleet Admiral just calmly took off his black gloved and put them in his pockets. This caused Luffy to raise an eyebrow.

"The hell, are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"Son of Dragon…" said Akainu scratching his chin. "After testing your abilities first hand… I have decided… that using my Magu-Magu no Mi powers _isn't_ really necessary to exterminate you."

"What?!" shouted a deeply insulted Luffy.

"Yes. I have come to conclusion that my bare hands alone will suffice" he calmly said.

"Who the hell do you think you are looking down on me?!" roared Luffy as he charged again.

D:

xxxx

:D

"Sugi!" cried an impressed Brook.

In less than an hour Kuzan had completely decimated most of Big Mom's pirate army with only minimal effort.

"Wow! He made short work of them" commented Sanji.

"Heh, I bet you feel pretty useless compared to him" mocked Zoro.

"You're the one who's useless, marimo!" retorted the cook as they bickered.

:D

"This guy is so strong… yet he still lost to Akainu…" said a concerned Chopper.

"I wonder how strong the Fleet Admiral?" wondered Usopp.

"Oi, the explosions… back where Luffy is… they've stopped…" said a distressed Franky.

"Does that mean the fight is ov-"

"No, I still feel their presence" confirmed Robin.

"Anyway thanks for the help Admiral" thanked Usopp.

"Arara, I told you to stop calling me that Long-nose, I'm not an Admiral anymore" Kuzan said coldly to him.

"…..Thanks for the help _ex_-Admiral!" said Usopp trying to correct himself to avoid insulting him but failed miserably.

:D

"Do you want to die?" he retorted popping a vein.

* * *

**1. _Play_ 'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Part 2' _(The part where Luffy defeats Arlong) until the first_ xxxx. **

**2. _After that play_ 'Difficult - Shichibukai". **

**Kazan Geyser -** literally meaning_ "Volcanic Geyser"_: Akainu puts his fist on the ground chanlelling magma into it. This is followed by serval geysers of lava to burst out from the ground.

_**Next Chapter will be up shortly. Don't forget to Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol that favourite button or Kuzan will give you frostbite.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Red Dog's Power

**_Well here's the next part. Sorry it took a while but I was taking advice from a reviewer and edited some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Suck on this, Lava jerk!" Luffy yelled, throwing another punch but missing.

"You're not very good at insults, are you?" said a bored Akainu fluently dodging it.

"_Damn it! I can't land a single hit on him! Other Kenbunshoku Haki users __**could**__ read my moves in Second Gear but they couldn't keep up with me! This guy's speed is insane_!" Luffy thought.

D:

"_Armament Hardening_" the pirate called out again.

"This is getting tedious" groaned Akainu.

"**Gomu-Gomu no**…"

"A punch from the left" predicted the Fleet Admiral.

"…**Jet Bullet**"

The large man dodged it with his eyes closed.

"**Gomu-Gomu no**…"

"A double fisted punch" he foretold.

"**Twin Jet Pistol**!"

But Akainu caught both fists with ease.

D:

"Nani?!" cried a surprised Luffy.

"What? You thought that just because you can use Busoshoku Haki, you could beat any Logia user?"

Mugiwara could only just stand there. Frozen in disbelief that his attacks failed to do anything to his foe.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT NAÏVE?!" he bellowed as he flung the young captain into a nearly boulder.

But Luffy got back up and tried again.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Snake shot**!" sending a swerving stretch punch but Akainu caught it.

D:

"I've been fighting on the frontline using Haki _long_ before you were sucking on your mother's tits, Son of Dragon" Akainu stated while reeling him in. "Don't think for a second you can beat me because you can use Haki, too!" he roared.

D:

"You pirates are all the same!" he preached.

_He buried his fist 3 inches into Luffy's right check_.

"You're such petty minded lowlifes!"

_He punched him in the stomach, literally knocking the spit out of the Yonko_.

"Full of greed!"

_He elbowed him in the back, making the captain cough up blood_.

"Power-hungry!"

_He open palmed him in the throat, silencing the boy's screams of pain_.

"Betray one's trust and loyalty with no guilt!"

_He gave a left jab to the pirate's chest, fracturing a few ribs_.

"Look At You Right Into Your Eyes And Lie Right To Your Face!"

_He delivered a left hook to the now helpless boy_.

"Steal From The Weak!"

_He kneed in the groin, causing him to tear up_.

"BULLY THE MEEK!"

_He gave an upper cut to the chin, tossing him high up into the air like a ragdoll_.

"**AND THEY DESTROY EVERYTHING WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT**!"

D:

The ruthless Marine grabbed the limp body of Monkey D. Luffy by his cardigan as he was brought down by gravity and glared at him in the eyes. Luffy's eyes, on the other hand, were unfocused as he was losing consciousness.

D:

But the pitball's relentless assaults didn't end there.

He repeatedly punched and kicked the poor pirate black and blue in his face and torso. Each of his blows was filled with Busoshoku Haki, rendering Luffy's rubber defences useless.

D:

"_Damn it… Damn it… Damn it_" Luffy yelled in his mind in despair. "_Damn it! Damn it" Damn it! Damn it! __**DAMN IT**__!_" he cursed.

The Fleet Admiral callously tapped the Yonko back a bit with a flick of his fingers. He then finished up with a humiliating back hand slap to the face. Luffy was knocked out of Gear and sent cartwheeling into several boulders, breaking each one into pieces, before stopping on the rough, hard ground.

D:

"Shit…Shit…Shit..." Luffy squeaked in agony. "Even when not using his Devil Fruit powers… he's than a match for me in Second Gear" he commented while in pain. "_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! __**SHIT**_!"

"Unlike you, Son of Dragon, I'm not over-reliant on my Devil Fruit powers." He said while walking up to him.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry, now?" Akainu said with an apathetic tone. "Your dead brother isn't going to come back to life and save your sorry-ass, you know!"

D:

Luffy eyes shot up and gritted his teeth when he heard this and immediately found the strength to get back up again.

"**GOMU-GOMU NNNOooooo**…."

"Still alive, eh?" commented Akainu.

"…**Pistol**…"

"Again? I can easy dodge tha-" the Fleet Admiral taunted.

However, Luffy twanged his right arm after throwing the punch.

"…**shot**!"

The young Yonko landed several blows onto the marine as the fist flailed around.

"Damn, he got me off guard!" said Akainu, berating himself for being careless.

Suddenly Luffy grabbed the Fleet Admiral by the shoulders

"_Head Armament_"

"Nani?" said a surprised Akainu.

"**Gomu-Gomu no…KANE**!"

:D

The young pirate landed a devastating headbutt onto the big man. Akainu was forced back into the corner of one of the mountains on the island with blood dripping out of his forehead.

"Damn you, you little bastard!" swore the Fleet Admiral.

Akainu jumped up and landed on a ledge of the mountain. He looked down on the Kaizoku, while he too glared at him back. The marine began to lose his composure as his body turned into magma and steam started coming out.

:D

"This little dance has gone on long enough, Mugiwara!" roared Akainu.  
"**Dai Funka**!"

The Admiral launched a giant magma fist directly at the little pirate. But Luffy was unfazed by the attack. He stood firm and pumped his body.

"Second Gear" he turned red and steam emitted from his body.

"Hahaha! Do you honestly think that you can defeat my **Dai Funka**, one of my strongest attacks, with your bare hands?"

Luffy bent back and prepared to do one of _his_ strongest attacks.

"Idiot! What can you do?" he smirked.

"_Armament Hardening_"

"You'll just melt your hands clean off the second you touch it!" bellowed Akainu as he watched Luffy prepare for the assault.

:D

"**Gomu-Gomu NNNNNOOOoooo**…"

"_Tsk, there's no way he can stop it_." Akainu thought. "_Haki is powered by one's willpower and that little punishment should've hampered his spirit enough to make it almost useless!_"

"…**JET**…"

"SAY GOODBYE, BOY!" Akainu roared claiming victory.

"**GATALING GGGUUUUUNNNNNN**!"

Ignoring Akainu's jeering; Luffy kept throwing multiple punches towards the massive fist.

"GAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Luffy screamed, as he began throwing punches even faster leaving streams of smoke behind them.

The Fleet Admiral's smug grin was wiped clean off his face as he slowly watched the Yonko destroy his attack.

"I'm not done, yet!" he called out.

"**Kazan Yurasu**!"

The giant fist finally broke apart but the pieces of molten rocks from it were heading straight for Luffy. Quickly, the pirate fell on his back to counter it.

"**Gomu-Gomu no… Jet… Stamp… Gatling**!"

:D

Using his feet, each kick obliterated the rocks with ease. When the last one was destroyed, Luffy got back to his feet. He turned Second Gear off and as the air was filled brimstone and steam, his eyes was shadowed by his hair. Akainu was taken a back.

"_Impossible_!" he thought. "_Not only has his Haki not weakened… it's gotten even stronger! I guess it's not going to be as easy as I thought to hamper him down_."

"I…" started Luffy gaining the Admiral's attention. "…I won't allow you to speak ill of Ace, anymore!" he stated.

Seeing a chunk of boulder falling from the mountain after being dislodged by Akainu's last attack, the pirate saw his chance and seized it.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Rocket**!" propelling himself to his enemy.

:D

"Tsk, I see I've underestimated your strength and resolve, Son of Dragon" Akainu admitted. "However, just because you've overcome one of my techniques doesn't mean you should take me lightly!"

The Fleet Admiral jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached the top of the small mountain.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, DUMBASS!" claimed Luffy as he reached one of the lower ledges.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Fusen**!" taking a big gulp air, Luffy exhaled propelling himself high into the air to the top of the mountain and in front of Akainu.

D:

"Did you really think I'd let you run away, chicken?!" mocked Luffy.

"Don't mistake my strategy for cowardice, kid" Akainu frowned. "Now, behold."

D:

The Fleet Admiral turned his right arm into magma and plunged it into the ground pouring it into the mountain. Then area around them began to shake violently.

"What the… What's going on? Temee, what have you done?!" asked a distressed Luffy.

"Hahaha! As I've said earlier Mugiwara, I ate a Logia fruit, specifically the Magu-Magu no Mi. I'm a magma man!" laughed Akainu.

"Yeah, so, what of it?" he asked again raising an eyebrow.

"I can control, create and manipulate lava" he continued. "Another one of my skills is that I can use my Devil Fruit powers to reach deep into the magma chamber of a dormant volcano… and make it active again!"

"Nani? Y-You mean..." trailed off Luffy.

"Yes, I'm going to make this volcano erupt!" boasted the Fleet Admiral.

* * *

**Kazan Yurasu** - literally meaning "_Volcanic Rocks_": After using **Dai Funka**, Akainu makes the magma arm explode into several chunks of molten rocks at the enemy.

_**1. I wanted to show that even when not using his Devil Fruit, Akainu would be more than a match for Luffy.**_

_**2. Akainu is only getting started on insulting Luffy, so might want to prepare yourselves for his future ranting.**_

_**3. Play **_**Disturbed - Warrior**_** while reading this.**_

_**Don't forget to review and fav or a Usopp Spell will be cast on you.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Eruption!

_**Sorry it took so long. Now read!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere from the fighting_.

"Oi, senchou!" called out a running Burgess.

"Aye, what are blabbing about?" asked Blackbeard. "Can't you see I'm eating pie, here?" as he wolfed down another bite.

"Word on the seas is that Strawhat Luffy is currently fighting the Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, 1 on 1!" he told him.

:D

Teach comically spat all the food in his mouth like the cereal guy.

"Well, that's interesting!" said Laffite while doing a little tap dancing.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" pondered Vasco.

"I've seen Sakazuki fight on the frontline before, first hand" noted Shiliew while biting on his cigar. "There's no way he'll lose to that snot-nosed punk!"

"I dunno, Shiliew" said Doc while picking his nose. "We thought it was impossible for him to beat Big Mom and take her position as Yonko and he proved us wrong"

"Oh that reminds me" Devon smirked. "You still owe me that 50,000 from that bet we made with them, Pizarro"

"What are you yammering about, woman?" yelled the annoyed man as they started squabbling "I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT!"

"Hell, maybe if we're lucky they'll both destroy each other" Wolf the giant, chuckled.

"That Mugiwara doesn't have the balls to kill" mocked Augar.

"Heh who knows guys?" said the big Yonko as he got up from his chair. "That kid might surprise us all. Anyways, besides Kaido and Shanks, those 2 bastards are the only real threats to my goal. Zehahahaha!"

D:

He stared at all of them with a grin.

"Burgess! Get to the helm!" Blackbeard commanded. "While all those idiots are killing each other, I can get the One Piece at our leisure! Zehahahaha!"

"Aye, Senchou!"

xxxx

_Back to the fight…_

D:

The ground around the 2 fighters continued to tremor until magma started to seep out. A droplet spat up high with a farting noise, in front of Luffy and Akainu were standing on.

"What the hell?" blurted out a disappointed Luffy "That's it; I was expecting some kind of epic eruption or something."

"I guess there wasn't much lava left in this dead volcano…" said Akainu with a sweat drop. "A bit anti-climactic…"

"**Gomu-Gomu no Stamp Gatling!**"

:D

Luffy jumped into the air and gave a barrage of kicks only for Akainu to block them all with Busoshoku Haki on his arms.

"I admire your determination if nothing else but it's useless, Mugiwara" the Fleet Admiral said calmly while blocking his assaults.  
"Even if you were to train for 1000 years you wouldn't come close to my level. Fire Fist thought he could beat me and look at what happened to him!"

"I thought I told you to never mention, Ace again!" roared Luffy while kicking even harder. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK DOWN ON HIM!"

"Tsk, the weakest puppy always barks the loudest" he belittled.

D:

Akainu, using his magma powers, creates a wave of lava and sends it right at the young Yonko. However, using Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy dodges by jumping over it.

"I see you've mastered your Haki over past 3 years" noted the marine.

"Damn right!" boasted Luffy.  
"**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka**!"

Despite giving all his might, Akainu simply dodged it.

"Pathetic!" he mocked.

Akainu tried to throw a punch at him, however, Luffy saw it coming and ducked. The young pirate slide forward until he was right underneath him

"**Gomu-Gomu no Kazan**!"

Luffy delivered a high kick to Akainu's chin sending him sailing into the air.

"Damn it!" the Fleet Admiral cursed as he was tossed into the heavens.

After inhaling a massive gulp of air, Luffy twisted his body several times. Then, he untwisted while exhaling, body propelling his body at the Admiral.

"**Gomu-Gomu no… Storm**!"

The captain delivered a barrage of punches while spinning around sending the marine higher into the sky.

"**Gomu-Gomu no… Tsuchi**!"

After twisting his arms together, Luffy grabbed and sent him spiralling down below. Finally, Akainu came crashing down onto the side of one of the mountains of the area.

:D

"**Gomu-Gomu no Ono**!"

Luffy brings his right leg high into the air preparing for a drop kick. But Akainu easily recovered from Mugiwara's bombardment.

"I won't go down that easy!" Akainu roared.  
"**Meigo**!"

Before Luffy could land his blow, the Fleet Admiral launched a massive claw-thrust right at the young pirate.

"Oh, crap!" cried out Luffy in terror.  
"_Armament Hardening!_"

Luffy hardened his arms with Busoshoku Haki and crossed his arms to defend himself. However, as the attack connected, it burned his chest.

"GGAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy screamed as he was sent plummeting to the ground.

"How pitiful…" the Admiral muttered.

D:

xxxx

_Meanwhile back at the Sunny…_

_D:_

"RRRRRROOOAAAAAARRRRR!" screamed the giant Yonko.

Big Mom burst out of the ice Commander Kuzan froze her in like a raging gorilla and went charging at the Strawhats.

D:

"Arara, Oi, Black Leg! Why don't you fight her?" asked Kuzan.

"I told you before I can't hit a woman!" he yelled.

"Oh c'mon, Mr. Sanji!" yelled out a young Revolutionary in protest. "She doesn't even look like a woman! She looks like just some fat guy in a dress, with lipstick."

"I HEARD THAAAAAATTTT!" screamed a ballistic Lilin to the top of her lungs. "I'LL EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!"

D:

Even more pissed off, she charges at the Revolutionary's ship at full pelt until…

"**Rankyaku: Gaicho**!"

A massive bird-shaped blade came out of the blue and smacked right into the fat bitch's teeth knocking her back into the ocean.

"Nani! That attack… oh no don't tell me!" Zoro realised looking to his left.

There the Strawhats and Kuzan saw another dragon-shaped boat lead by an all too familiar leopard-man in a dark cloak.

:D

"DON'T WORRY, PIRATE SCUM! CHAPAPA!" called out zipper mouth. "WE'RE **NOT** HERE GOING TO KILL YOU ANYMORE!"

"Well then don't call us 'scum', fathead!" roared an angry Franky.

"First Aokiji, now the CP9" commented Chopper in Monster Point. "I'm not sure whether to be happy about them being on our side or not."

"You shitty bastards!" cursed Sanji. "I don't care if you're on our side or not, I'll never forgive any of you for what you're done to Robin-chan!"

Lucci merely looked the other way, while feeding his pigeon some seeds, ignoring the pirate cook's ranting.

"You don't mean me, too, do you" said Kalifa while putting her hand on her mouth like a Teddiursa with shiny eyes and bubbles surrounding her.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I don't mean you Kalifa-swan!" cried a love-stuck Sanji. "Btw, that cloak makes you look soooooo mysteriously, beautiful!" he said with heart-filled eyes while doing a silly dance.

"He sure forgave her quickly..." Nami sighed with a sweat-drop as the 'ladies man' starting singing 'Mellorine!'

"That's… sexually harassment" groaned the bespectacled woman with a popped vein at him twirling around like a ballerina.

"Yoyoi! Strawhat Pirates!" declared the flamboyant lion. "On behalf of the _former_ CP9, allow me to atone for our sins to you and others, by cutting open my stomach."

"Kumadori-san, NO!" cried out a concerned Revolutionary subordinate as the long haired man pulled out a sword.

"Oh Gawd! Here we go again!" moaned Blueno.

"_Seppuku_… **Tekkai**!"

:D

As usual … Kumadori the lion's attempt of an honourable suicide… failed miserably.

"I-I'm so useless… I-I can't even kill myself…" the Senin sobbed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Jabra. "You either die already or cut it out! Gawd, this is the 8th time this week you've tried to kill yourself and it's only TUESDAY!"

"Sniff… maybe it's my mother's Will… it's her way of saying 'It's not my time to die'…" Kumadori blubbered. "Sniff… Oh Jabra"

"Oh Kumadori!" the werewolf howled as the 2 men hugged.

:D

Their small army of subordinates could only stare in bewilderment, as their superiors were crying like lil' babies.

"Oi, Commander Lucci" Fukuro asked while picking his nose. "Shouldn't we remind them his mom's _not_ dead?"

"…Nah… They'll figure it out… eventually…" the leopard man sighed.

:D

"Soooooo Mike, they were once the Government's greatest assassins" asked one of the Rebels.

"Apparently Bob, they're… not quite the no-nonsense, merciless, killing machines I imagined though…"

* * *

**Meigo** - literally meaning "_Dark Dog_": Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust.

_**1. I'll include the CP9 in another fanfic later with Aoki-... Kuzan.**_

_**2. Play **_**'****One Piece Soundtrack- Mamaragan'**_** with Luffy vs Akainu.**_

_**If you give a review Nami will give you a ~**_**Happiness PUNCH**_** ~ !**_


	8. Chapter 8: Akainu's Rant

_**Sorry it took a while but you can't rush art.**_

* * *

Luffy was sent flying backwards and landed in a pile of rubble. He lied there unaware of what just happened all he knew was his head was hurting and there was a strange burning sensation on his chest. As he came to his senses and he regained his vision he looked down to see what this strange burning feeling was only to see his cardigan had caught on fire due to Akainu's previous attack.

"Ahhhh, I'm on fire!" screamed Luffy as he jumped up and down trying to extinguish the fire with his hands that were quickly spreading through his shirt. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Luffy then tore his cardigan off and threw it to the ground.

"Damn it! That shirt cost me at least 800,000 Beli!" he groaned while patting away the last of the flames.

The young pirate then slowly turned to Akainu who was staring at Luffy with a scold. His frown made Luffy's blood boil even more. Luffy clenched his fists and glared back towards Fleet Admiral Akainu.

"Heh so it seems like during these 2 years you haven't grown at all. You're still the puny pirate I saw at Marineford. The same, weak boy who could even save his own brother" said Akainu looking down on him.

D:

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" retorted an enraged Luffy.

"Oh really? Well I know this much" said Akainu walking towards him.

"Your mother was a good-for-nothing spoilt little whore"

_This caused him to shake with rage_

"Dragon is a villain who chose to start an unwinnable war with justice itself over being a proper father and raise YOU himself."

_He clenched his fists so hard they turned white._

"Your grandfather gave you everything and tried his best to turn you into a good marine in a futile attempt to redeem your family's lost honour and YOU threw it right back in his face."

_This made his face to turn red with rage._

"Not to mention, your deadbeat brother couldn't even decide if he wanted to continue living a sad, meaningless life or die a dog's death"

_He started to foam from his mouth._

"And now those freaks you call your Nakama are going to die violently and pointlessly in meaningless war start by YOU."

_The pupils of his bloodshot eyes shrunk_.

You convinced them into following dreams well out of their reach because of YOU!"

_You could've sworn his teeth got sharper._

D:

"Tell me Dragon's son: what other dirt have I left ou-?"

"**GOMU-GOMU NO GATALING GUN**" he screamed.

But using Haki, the Fleet Admiral effortlessly dodged all the punches.

"Oh come on! Aren't you're supposed to be 'The future Pirate King?' Is that all you got?" he mocked barely acknowledging him.

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" Luffy screeched out like a madman while hurling punches.

What was left of his composure was gone. Luffy had completely snapped. His mind went blank and all of his instincts told him only one thing: _Kill that Son of a Bitch_.

"This is child's play!" the marine sighed.

These words caused launched forward towards Akainu.

"**GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOL**!"

But the large man easily dodged it.

"**GOMU-GOMU NO MUCHI!**"

Luffy followed up a kick but Akainu caught his leg and held him upside down, eye to eye.

"Do you really think attacking me wildly will be enough to defeat me?!" Akainu yelled.

He threw Luffy single handedly into the ground and then kicked Luffy, sending him flying into a giant rock, far away.

D:

xxxx

_Not far away…_

D:

"My, my, my aggressive as alwaaaaaaaayyyssss" said Kizaru as he watched Akainu kick Luffy from far away.

"Hey Kizaru didn't you learn to never turn your back on your opponent" called Kuzan.

He launched a giant ice shard at Kizaru but only failed as the ice went right through Kizaru thanks to Kizaru's Pika-Pika no Mi ability which allowed him to be able to let it pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles.

"Impatient aren't wwwweeeee…?" he asked.

Kuzan gave no reply just a stern look.

"Well I guess we should staaaarrrttt, seeing as Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Strawhat Luffy are about to reach their cllliiiimmaaaxxx." said Kizaru with a calm smile

"Mugiwara…" thought the renegade Admiral. "Get a hold of yourself, damn it!"

D:

xxxx

D:

"Bleh!" Luffy began to couch up blood.

He fell to his knees he then glanced over his surroundings, regained focus on Akainu and then glared at the bastard.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Rifle**!" screamed Luffy as he sent a powerful punch towards Akainu

"You pitiful fool" roared Akainu as he caught Luffy's punch.

Using his monstrous strength, the Admiral reeled the young pirate in.

"Now die!" growled Akainu.

**"Magu Kobushi!"**

As the blazing fist came towards Luffy he instantly knew he made a mistake as he began to brace himself for the attack. But the little composure he had left was immediately torn away as the pain of Akainu's attack connected. His chest felt like it had erupted into flames and was quickly spreading throughout his whole body.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Luffy shrieked with a bone chilling shriek. "AAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh!"

It was a scream that came from someone in an unimaginable amount of pain. Luffy's body began to go limp and his eyes rolled back but right before he passed out.

"Pitiful scum" spat Akainu. "You were worthless from the beginning."

D:

xxxx

D:

_Back at the Sunny…_

Luffy's scream deafened the island and the pirates and marines fighting each nearby could hear him loud and clear. This got their attention.

"LUFFY-San!" cried a worried Brook.

"That's it I'm going back for him!" yelled Usopp preparing to go back.

However, Zoro grabs his arm to stop him from going any further.

"ZORO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LUFFY NEEDS US!" he screamed while crying.

"Have you forgotten what he said before we left!" he asked sternly.

D:

_Flashback -_

D:

_"I'm not joking anymore, Usopp. Regardless of what happens, no matter how much you what to, _**DON'T** _interfere until the fight is over."_

_Flashback over -_

D:

Usopp then stopped. Torn between the 2 voices in his head: help Luffy and stay out of it.

"Luffy… you bastard" the long nosed sniper sobbed.

D:

xxxx

D:

Time slowed down as Luffy's seemingly lifeless body hit the ground.

D:

"Tsk, the world can rejoice, now that there's one less dirty pirate in the world" Akainu smirked confident Mugiwara is as good as dead. "Though I thought he'd put up a better fight... oh well"

He slowly turned around to the direction of the Sunny, turning off his Devil Fruit powers. Then, he wiped off the blood on his forehead as he walked away.

"Tsk, I guess I had better go over there and be thorough with getting rid of his crew" he said to himself. "I think I should start with killing the Devil's Child Robin."

Luffy, barely conscious, could only hear the words 'getting rid of', 'crew' and 'killing.'

"…Crap…" he managed to squeak to himself as he was blacking out.

* * *

**Magu Kobushi** - literally meaning "_Magma Fist_": Akainu punches into his opponent's body with a molten fist in a stance similar to **Dai Funka** and then detonates it, causing massive internal damage. This can cause the victim's stomach to be burned from the inside, while leaving a residual fire flickering at the wound.

_**1. Play **_**'Luffy vs Ratchet Ro****und 2'**_** during Akainu's rant.**_

_**2. Play **_**'Uunan and the Storage Room'**_** after the last **_**xxxx**_**.**_

_**Give a review.**_


End file.
